Sleepy pleasure
by Shippou-Gin
Summary: Feliciano awnsers the door before making dinner to find Spain with a very drunken brother. Now Feli's gotta take care of him. But what about the pasta...forget pasta we gotz twincest.
1. Chapter 1

Okay for anyone who has read my Drunken Dreams story I am going to finish it but shit happened and it screwed with me so please be patient. Anyway this is my first hetalia fiction EVER so please be nice even if just a smidge. I was inspired/asked to make this by my fellow Dollar Spain who has apparently adopted me now so yay this stories dedicated to you. I love you and hope this will be ok enough for your little Italians fetish. Srry its so short I wrote it on *surprise* practically no sleep and vanilla milkshake.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. This is a yaoi boy-on-boy story so young minds and flamers please leave. Also this is Italcest so yay twins.

Yay story *falls over dead asleep*

* * *

Feliciano hummed happily to himself as he gathered the ingredients to make his favorite thing in the world, pasta. Making sure to get everything exactly right made the difference between good pasta and bad pasta, the little Italian mused. He gave a start at the sound of the cuckoo clock in the other room. He peered around the corner of the kitchen to check the time.

"Ve~ I hope Romano comes home soon, it's getting late. " Feli was just filling the pot with water when there came a polite knock from the front door; with a smile he rushed to open it. He was greeted by Spain and what appeared to be a very drunk looking big brother. Spain gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Sorry about this. Looks like he had a little too much."Spain continued to apologize over and over as he made his way to the sofa to carefully drop off his cargo.

"Ve~ it's alright, it has happened before. What set him off this time?" Feliciano replied knowingly, smiling when he saw how cute his older brother was stone drunk. Spain shrugged.

"France said something to him. I don't know the detail other than there was a lot of swearing and calling France a 'food rapist', or whatever." Spain chuckled again.

"Can you take him from here?"He asked. Feliciano nodded at the question. It wouldn't be hard to take care of a drunkard, so long as it wasn't England.

"Ve~ Grazie for bringing him. I can take it from here." He replied cheerfully. Spain smiled and waved to the younger Italy as he walked out the door, closing it softly behind him. Feliciano heaved a soft sigh while walking over to lean down and check on Romano. Feliciano couldn't help but smile as Lovi knitted his brow and began to mumble.

"So cute fratello," he gushed, reaching out his hand to softly graze his drunken brother's cheek. A slight movement out of the corner of Feliciano's eye caught his attention, looking up he saw Romano's curl bouncing slightly as the older shifted. Feliciano knew better than anyone what happened when that hair was touched, but he was overcome with the sudden urge to just grab it. Just a little tug wouldn't hurt, right? He glanced at his brother's face, almost not believing what he was about to do.

"Lovi is still asleep so one quick tug and then I'll go make ~pasta~" Feliciano promised himself. He then reached up and lightly grasped his brother's soft curl, tugging lightly. Feli couldn't help rubbing his cheek against it when he felt exactly how soft it was. A small moan dragged him back to reality.

", mnhm" Romano moaned, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Feliciano froze, unable to move for fear of waking his older and violent sibling. He gulped loudly when Romano began to move his head slightly in his sleep, causing the curl in Feliciano's hand to be tugged once more.

"AH" Romano gasped out, panting softly. Feliciano blushed fiercely when he realized he was panting as well, and that his older brother's actions were making his pants feel just a little too tight. A unmistakable bulge also began rising for Romano.

"Lovi" Feliciano moaned breathlessly when he caught sight of his brother's problem. The younger Italy shivered, his body felt so hot. It felt hotter than the hot springs at Japan's house. Feliciano took one last nervous look at Lovino's face before leaning his head down to lightly lick the tip of the older's curl. A loud moan echoed throughout the room, Romano lightly arching his back in pleasure. Feliciano mirrored the action, now fully aroused from just watching the other Italian. He didn't hesitate to go forward and run his tongue along the full length of the hair.

"Ngh,hah" Lovino's pants and gasps soon filled the room, his chest rising and falling with the rhythm the younger had set with his hand and tongue. Feliciano groaned, reaching his other hand up he grasped his own curl, twisting and swirling it in his fingers and making stars dance in his vision, heating up his body to feverous temperatures. Feliciano could tell his brother was close by the way he clutched at the couch in his sleep, sweat glistening over his blushing face. Feli knew he was also on the brink, his member leaking and staining against his tight pants.

"Oh, Lovi" he moaned, stroking and tugging both their curls faster. Feliciano leaned forward one last time and wrapped his mouth around as much of his brother's soft curl as he could and gave it a long hard suck.

"Aaah" Romano's whole body spasmed and he came with a loud cry. Then slumped back down onto the couch, still asleep, even considering the mind-blowing orgasm he just had. Seeing his older twin orgasm triggered the younger Italy's release.

"LOVINO", Feliciano couldn't help screaming the others name in pleasured ecstasy as he came with a shudder. White danced in front of the younger twin's vision while he arched his back, clutching the edge of the sofa for support. Feliciano fell forward onto Romano's chest, falling asleep almost instantly, exhausted from such an intense release. A hand reached up and lightly caressed the younger's hair, followed by a low chuckle.

"How naughty. Taking advantage of your older brother whilst he's 'sleeping', someone needs to be punished." Romano smiled; he'd have to teach his little fratello some manners. The older twin licked his lips.

"Now, where did I put that rope?"

* * *

I'm srry if your disappointed in this. please leave any comments or thrown tomatoes in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. Sorry if its bad. I tend to write worse on the following chapters. Enjoy nonetheless.

* * *

The delicious smell of cooked pasta surrounded Feliciano, pulling him from the blackness of sleep. He blinked his eyes open drowsily before taking a deep breath, inhaling the heavenly aroma. Feliciano looked around and was surprised to see that he was in the kitchen. Two bowls a few feet from him caught his eye and he smiled excitedly. One looked to be filled with red tomato sauce and the other with delicious looking pasta noodles, both bowls sat steaming in almost a taunting way.

"Ve~Pasta!"He sang happily, making to reach out and grab the bowls. However a slight tug on his wrist stopped him. Feli tilted his head in confusion and tried again, with the same results. The young nation looked up and gasped in shock when he saw his hands tied above his head, securely fastened to the cabinet. Further investigation uncovered that he was also naked, since he ran around naked before this didn't really surprise him, but the being tied up was new. Feliciano whined and tried to reach the pasta with his legs but froze and shivered when he heard a dark chuckle.

"Ah you're awake. It's about damn time fratello; I've been waiting ever so patiently." Romano purred as he stepped into the kitchen. Seeing his brother reminded Feliciano of what happed before he fell asleep, causing a harsh blush to explode out onto his face. Romano chuckled while he watched his little brother's face turn red.

"V, ve fratello if your angry about before I, I'm really really sorry" Feliciano stammered out fearfully. Romano just smirked, strolling over to his distraught sibling, a gleam in his eye that caused the younger twin to shiver.

"Oh I forgive you Feli, but you still need to be punished" Romano crooned while dipping his hand into the bowl of pasta sauce. Feliciano gasped when the older then ran his sauce covered hand down the young Italian's chest. It was warm, smelt amazing, and felt wonderful. Feli tried to stifle the moans threatening to escape as that hand traveled down to his navel before stopping. Romano grinned; he could already see that his little fratello was enjoying the attention.

"Ah~ hah Lovi …..please stop" Feli gasped. Romano just ignored the other, leaning down to lap at the sauce on his brother's smooth chest. Feliciano cried out in pleasure, back arching into the feeling. The older twin smiled, running his tongue in lazy strokes, teasing and pinching his little fratello's left nipple while moving his mouth to occupy the other.

"Uhn, ah nno-ah" Feliciano tried to plead for the other to stop but he was beginning to surrender under the pleasurable feelings Lovino was giving him. Romano pulled back and licked his lips, gazing lustily at the aroused Italian under him. Feliciano was flushed and panting, giving a soft breathless whine when the other pulled away. Romano smiled before ghosting his hand over Feliciano's now very hard penis. Feli gave a high pitched moan at the touch. Satisfied with this Romano reached back and grabbed a handful of noodles, making sure to leer at the confused twin bound before him.

"Lovi what are you going to d,do with that?" The younger twin asked timidly, then moaned when he caught the look on his brother's face.

"Since you love this pasta so much I thought of a good punishment" Romano purred out lustily, wrapping his hand filled with noodles around the younger twin's hard length. Romano relished in the keening whine his brother made in response. Feliciano pulled at the rope restricting his hands, unable to hold still for the feelings rippling down his spine.

"N, no tha-ah it's dirty" The younger Italy gasped, tears filling his eyes as the pleasure and heat pooled down to his stomach. Romano started to pant and moan softly himself at the sight. Feliciano finally lost it and started to arch up and buck into Romano's hand, lost in pleasure. One final squeeze sent the younger twin into oblivion, muscles rippling in ecstasy as he rode out his orgasm. Afterward Feliciano slumped back down with a soft groan.

"Hmm Cumming from being pleasured by pasta, what a perverted little fratello I have" Romano taunted, bringing up the soiled hand to his mouth. Romano locked eyes with Feli before slowly licking off his twin's essence, earning him a low moan. The elder hummed at the taste while finishing cleaning his hand. Then he reaching down and unzipped his pants, groaning loudly as his straining member was released out of its tight confines.

"Feli~ it's my turn now" he purred, dipping his fingers back into the bowl of tomato sauce. Feliciano gasped when he felt those fingers rub teasingly at his entrance before one was pushed in. Romano wasted no time in preparing the other, quickly pushing a second then third finger in, making sure to stretch and scissor well, he didn't want to hurt the his twin. Feliciano gasped and squirmed at the foreign feeling, a sudden thrust of those digits hit something in him that made stars dance in his eyes.

"AAH~! Lovi again" he screamed and strained desperately at his bonds, causing Romano to groan heatedly before repeating the action, with similar results. Romano chuckled darkly when he heard the whine his brother made after removing his fingers.

"Don't worry Feli. I got something better than fingers to give you" He couldn't help moaning himself when he coated his member in the slick red sauce. Positioning himself above the other he rubbed the head of his erection teasingly against Feliciano's tight ring.

"Please please Lovino just take me" Feliciano choked out with a needy sob. Romano couldn't resist his brother's delicious begging and entered in one swift thrust, gasping breathlessly as he was incased in the tight heat of his twin. Feliciano moaned softly in pain as Romano began to move, setting a slow and steady pace. After a particularly hard thrust the younger Italy gasped, shuddering in pleasure, his prostate hit head on.

"Lovi~." Romano couldn't help but thrust harder and faster into that spot when he heard his name from the other's lips. Every thrust dragged gasps and moans from both brothers, their bodies heating up. Sweat glistening and falling from their flushed faces. Romano reached up and grasped Feliciano's renewed erection, pumping it in time to their harsh pace.

"LOVI~!" Feliciano cried out, climaxing all over their stomachs and chests. Romano panted and growled when the tight passage got tighter, moaning as he too came with a few last jerky thrusts, milking himself inside his younger brother. Romano pulled out and collapsed next to Feli, both laying there basking in the afterglow. Feliciano finally shifted, groaning.

"Ve~ fratello, can you please untie me" he asked with a pout. Romano smiled, reaching up to untie the bonds. Feli moaned in appreciation as his tired arms fell before curling up on his twin's chest. Romano ran a hand lazily through the younger Italian's hair.

"Did you learn your lesson?"He asked.

"Ve~ I did. I promise not to do it again Lovino." Feliciano replied drowsily before falling asleep. Romano grinned.

"I guess I should thank that perverted Frenchman for the tips."

* * *

Please review your thoughts.*hides behind Russia* Forgive me if you no like.


End file.
